


I'll Wait

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [31]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Sorry,” Alexandria called as she ran passed JT, “I just need, like, five more minutes!”“I’ll wait,” JT laughed lightly, settling into the chair.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 8





	I'll Wait

1.

“Sorry,” Alexandria called as she ran passed JT, “I just need, like, five more minutes!”

“I’ll wait,” JT laughed lightly, settling into the chair.

Five minutes for Allie tended to be ten - it took a lot of time to tame her hair.

2.

“Jay,” Alexandria put her hand on his chest as she pulled away, “I’m not ready.”

“I’ll wait,” JT replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead and rolling off of her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

3.

“I know how you feel but…. Jay I can’t have a baby right now.”

“I know. And, I’ll wait for you to be ready.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

They both jumped when the timer went off and Alexandria let out a sign of relief when she saw the negative result.

4.

Alexandria’s hand flew up to her mouth when JT lowered himself down onto one knee, already nodding rapidly.

“There’s no rush,” JT assured her, “I’ll wait until -”

“Yes,” Alexandria replied, “Yes.”

“Really?”

“I love you, Joey.”

JT stood up and slipped the tasteful diamond onto her finger before kissing her sweetly.


End file.
